Sargos
Sargos is the capital of the Sargosi Empire, headed by a king. It is a global power in the Wayward Sea, though its military might has fallen in recent times. System of Government The Government of Sargos is an Absolute Monarchy, headed by a King. This King may or may not keep a council of Lords. Each Lord rules over one of the Islands or Island chains in the Sargosi Empire; Crabclaw, the Carten Archipelago, Raein, Varsi, Aldbey, Wellbourne, or Grafwick. Depending on the King's preferances, the Lords can manage from their respective islands or take active part on Sargos itself. The current Lords, under Ruhar's father, are managing their islands from Sargos. This has never been a historically safe decision for those in power, but Ruhar's father tended to lean more democratically than past rulers. Sargosi History Sargos was first settled by Tyvian explorers. The Sargosi Empire began on Crabclaw as a settlement created by the Parthian monarchy. It expanded to cover more territory over time, destroying the native citizens as it went. By the time the settlements had spread to almost modern size, Parth entered its second period of split kingdoms. The colonies, not wanting to take sides in the continent's conflict, opted for independence. The Northern kingdoms, which would benefit the most from owning the newly settled islands, had bigger problems to deal with. As a result, only several, small battles were fought for the first Sargosi independence. It is important to note that as soon as independence was declared, the center of control was moved from Crabclaw, on the front lines, to the more protected and defensable Sargos. This first period of Sargosi Independence was tough on the people. With no definite system of government, a ruling body had to be formed. This ruling body was made up of over fifty heads of cities, and was effectively a Council. This Council worked slowly, far too slowly for Elan Boromes, the head of the original Crabclaw settlement. With the backing of the people, he took power as King towards the end of the second period of split Parthian kingdoms, at the age of tweny eight. Several years after this new unity, the King of Parth launched a campaign to retake the Sargosi Empire. Elan had to deal with his first war and difficult resource management at the age of thirty five. Sargos fell to the united might of Parth after only two years of war. Elan was excecuted, along with the heads of all the settlements, for high treason. Sargosi Independence followed a similar pattern for centuries. Parth could never stay united for a long time, and when it erupted into internal war, Sargos usually entered a period of independence. As more and more split kingdom periods happened, the time between them increased. Eventually, Sargos gained semi-permanent independence by giving Parth several of its islands and signing several treaties. Over the years, the island empire fluctuated in degrees of independence. There had been tribulans with two Parthian representatives, consulships with one Parthian representative, or one Parthian king with a Sargosi Senate. Complete independence has been maintained for six generations before Ruhar.